Jag vill sova!
by Pany-chaan
Summary: (Swedish Akatsuki Fanfiction) Sasori vill sova. Han vill lägga sig ner och mysa med Deidara tills han somnar. Men SÅKLART ringer Hidan mitt i natten och startar ett underbart samtal med honom! - Massor av dålig humor... Sasodei osv


VERY RANDOM, _**SWEDISH** _FANFICTION DOWN THERE. So the describtion will be in Swedish as well!

Hej alla barn! Jag vet att jag inte brukar skriva på svenska! Dethär är faktiskt en väldigt gammal fanfiction som jag skrev en väldigt flummig natt när jag suttit uppe på facebook ganska sent, och läst en massor av dåliga skämt!  
Döm mig inte för denna väldigt random oneshot! xD Jag kan skriva bra på svenska också! Men detta är liksom bara flumm.

Varningar och disclaimers: Masashi Kisihmoto äger Naruto och dess karaktärer, som jag hoppas att vi alla vet... Denna oneshot innehåller Sasodei, lite snuskiga ord och SNUSKIGT DÅLIG HUMOR.

Varning: Risk för hjärnskada, läs på egen risk.  
Enjoy(_'Njut'_ lät lite för sexuellt...)~

* * *

Aaaaah...

Fanns det något, en endaste sak, som var skönare än en säng?

Eller, mer specifikt, _Sasoris säng._

Efter en låååång dag av hårt arbete (knulla med en viss blond person inräknas, faktiskt) och slit, så hade vår rödhåriga lilla person äntligen lagt sig ner med sin kära Deidara, och gjort sig redo för att sova.

Mörkt, regn där ute, Deidara precis brevid... Mys~

För att bo i en lägenhet så hade de det ändå riktigt skönt och bra.

Bleh... Imorgon skulle de behöva åka till ICA och handla dock... Ush... Inte handla... Inte... Handla... Kul... Mjau...

Förr eller senare, efter en eller flera gäspningar, så somnade Sasori, och sussade sött med sin lilla Deidei brevid.

Förresten, alla ni som tycker att den här historien är helt poänglös kan dra snarast... För den är faktiskt helt poänglös...  
Men i alla fall, nu fortsätter vi;

**_BZZ- BZZZ_**

Klockan var_ tre PÅ NATTEN_. Jag upprepar: _TRE PÅ FUCKING NATTEN_ när Sasori's ögon och sinnen vaknade upp ur sin sköna sömn, tack vare någon sorts... Vibration... Sak... _NÅNTING_.

Sasori fick syn på sin mobil, och tog upp den, försiktig med att inte väcka Deidara.

Sms... Fint... Vem fan sms:ar klockan tre på-

Hidan.

... Of course... Sasori skakade lätt på huvudet och tog en titt på meddelandet:

_'Sover du?'_

...

_Nej.. Jag hoppar fallskärm..._ Tänkte han surt och höll upp mobilen för att kunna sms:a. Han fick dock damp när mobilen bestämde sig för att hoppa ner och attackera hans ansikte. "JÄVLA CP-SKIT!"

Oops... Deidara låg väldigt nära brevid honom... Juste...

Han kände hur blondinen rörde lite smått på sig, tills han gäspade och satte sig upp. "Va...? Vad händer...? Un..." Sasori svarade inte. Aj då... Han menade inte att väcka upp honom... Jävla Hidan... Jashin ta honom i röven... Eller nåt... Grr...

"Är du sur?" Frågade Deidara lite oskyldigt och pussade sin pojkvän lite lätt på kinden. Sasori bara log lite grann. Söta sak~

"Nejdå..."

"Jo det är du ju..."

"JAMEN VARFÖR FRÅGAR DU DÅ!?" Utbrast Sasori argt.

Han ville ju bara sova! Var det så svårt!? Vad fan skulle han behöva göra för att få SOVA!? Bara lite? Snälla... Snälla snälla snälla snälla... Jag ber dig snälla låt mig inte vänta-

Innan hans tankar kunde fortsätta så att han skulle göra sig själv döv, och innan Deidara fick chans att kommentera Sasori's ADHD utbrott, så hördes hemtelefonen ringa.  
Sasori mumlade nånting frustrerat, och tog upp telefonen från marken under sängen. "Hallå?"

"Hej, är du hemma?"

Hidan... HIDAN..._ FUCKING HIDAN!_

"Nej, tog bara med mig telefonen till stan, VART FAN tror du att jag är!?"

Jävla idiot... Skit också...

I och för sig var det även Sasori's fel... Han älskade att sova, men klarade aldrig av att lägga sig tidigt...

... Va?

När han märkte att Hidan stod på andra luren och snackade dramatiskt om... Nånting, så... Nej, han orkade inte fråga om han kunde upprepa det han precis sa... Fy fan, nej, Sasori ville bara sova... Men hallå? Sluta prata då!? "Varför fortsätter du att snacka?" Han hade ju sagt åt honom att dra... Indirekt...

"Varför fortsätter du lyssna?" Sa Hidan med ett flin. Även fast det han sa var ganska viktigt... Varför annars skulle han ringa mitt i natten? Hoppas bara Sasori hade lyssnat...

Innan Sasori hann säga emot hade Hidan redan trängt sig in; "I alla fall, som jag sa, varför använda en fucking garderob när det finnt ett GIGANTISKT golv?!"

Sasori såg hur Deidara skakade lite lätt på axlarna och la sig ner, tätt intill Sasori. Vilket bara ville få Sasori att lägga på och joina sin lilla älskling... Hålla om honom och smälta ihop med hans värme... Gaaah... Men han var inte sån som bara la på... Liksom... "Okej, Hidan, jag fattar. Men snälla snälla snälla snälla får jag SOVA nu?"

"Ha, dendär låten är ju gammal."

"Och det är din mamma också, men henne lyssnar du på ändå."

Hidan skrattade, "Är du stolt över din sjukt dåliga humor eller vadå?"

Sasori drog en jääävligt lång suck, och började föra sin hand genom Deidara's mjuka hår för att hålla sig själv vaken. Ah, och för att det kändes skönt, såklart. "Hidan... Du vet dendär lilla självmordstanken man får när alarmet ringer på morgonen? Jag svär, jag kommer får den, och då kommer jag inte tveka närsta gång, jag kommer fan ta mig hem till dig och döda DIG istället för mig själv-"

"Jajaja, jag vet, men-"

"Nej, Hidan, seröst, FATTAR DU?"

"Ja?"

"Du fattar inte."

"... Nej..."

"... Du är fan trög..."

"Vadå trög?"

"Precis."

Sasori suckade... Okej... Dethär var ju fan helt dumt. "I alla fall-" Innan han hann försöka avsluta samtalet så hann Hidan än en gång sjunka in. Varför i helvete ville han prata i första taget?

"Hey, föressten, du och Deidara! Är ni på G eller?"

... Sasori kunde ha tagit söder hela huset. Just där. "Nej, vi är på Z, har liksom hunnit ganska långt, OM DU INTE VISSTE DET..." Sarkasm. For the win.

Hidan skrattade och fortsatte jävlas med sin 'vän'. "Jooodå, barade kollade, jag-"

Plötsligt så hördes nåt weird ljud från Hidan's sida. Sasori blinkade till. "Vad hände?"

"Ahh... Fucking ramlade..." Att gå runt i mörkret kanske inte var så smart- "HAHAHAAAHAHoppsanHejsanAHAHAHAAAA!"

... Om Hidan någonsin hade velat slå ihjäl Sasori? Aa, nu till exempel?

Efter typ två hundra timmars garv så samlade Sasori ihop sig... "Oohoj... Haha, gjorde det ont?"

"Det var fett soft- NEJ?! VAD FAN TROR DU!?"

"Jaja, men Hidan, jag vill sova nu..."

"Hah, som om du kan somna efter att ha pratat med awesome mig!"

"Ja, jag är så bra på att sova att jag kan göra det med stängda ögon. jAG ÄR SOVMÄSTAREN."

Hidan suckade. "Jaja... Sure... Ses... Glöm inte det jag sa innan."

"Va?"

Men för sent, Hidan hade lagt på. ...Aja.

Oh my fucking god... Han la på! SÖÖÖMN! YAAAY!

Otroligt nog så bevisade det sig att magi fanns i verkligheten, eftersom Deidara inte hade vaknat på grund av Sasori's skrattande. Jaaaaa, myspys~

Sasori sjönk ner under täckena och höll om sin lilla gosiga sak, nära, pussade honom lätt på kinden och gäspade. Sömn... Hans 'vakenhet' avslutades med att hans händer slank ner på Dei's bak. Mm, mysigt~

_Förlåt, men din rumpa är magnetisk~_

Man är uppe sent varje natt, och inser att det är en dålig idé varje morgon. :)


End file.
